Many patents have been issued directed to the use of a dehydrated dentifrice or toothpaste. Among the uses of this dehydrated dentifrice is pre-coating a disposable toothbrush, as in 4963046-Eguchi. and 6715952-Aiken et al. In 5888010-Laux, dried toothpaste is coiled in the handle of a toothbrush and fed onto position atop the bristles.
In addition, many patents have been issued which purport to present implements which make tooth brushing attractive to children to promote regular tooth brushing habits. Such a patent having brush bristles impregnated with edible dehydrated toothpaste is 6004059-Zaccaria. A recent patent—6845883-Pieri provides a specially-packaged strip of individual pre-measured sachets of dentifrice to aid developing children's good brushing habits.
Toothbrushes having a variety of bristle contours, shapes and arrangements have been developed. Among these are those disclosed in 5655249-Li, 5065470-Diamond, and 2043898-Malcolm.
There is a need for a toothbrush and dentifrice combination that makes teeth brushing attractive for children that has pre-measured amounts of dentifrice which does not require special packaging and has a toothbrush that accommodates the pre-measured amounts of dentifrice. There is also a need for a tooth brush and dentifrice combination that is compact for travel, such as camping.